GOODBYE MY LOVE
by Jazmiin96
Summary: Bella, una mujer de espíritu libre, está teniendo un romance secreto con Edward Cullen, un arquitecto que tiene una novia. Al enterarse de que Edward tiene fija una fecha para su boda, Bella se separa de él; sin saber que esta embarazada y que el bebe pone en peligro su vida. Como decirle a una madre que renuncie a su hijo? Como decirle que tiene que abortar al fruto de su amor?
1. PROLOGO

**GOODBYE MY LOVE**

Ella tiene un embarazo complicado.

 _-Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, él bebe no llegara a término._

Él se casará con otra.

 _-Ya tengo la fecha.- susurró._

 _-Te mentiría si te dijera felicitaciones.- el mundo que pensé que algún día tendríamos se desplomo.- Así que, hoy es nuestro rompimiento._

Un matrimonio por conveniencia.

- _Puedes venir.- me pregunto Tania por tercera vez en este día._

 _-No, no puedo.- conteste intentando concentrarme en la carretera._

 _-Y cuando será entonces. Mañana?.- pregunto esperanzada._

 _-No lo creo.- la interrumpí._

No será un matrimonio feliz.

 _-Que pasaría si quisiera romper el comprimo?.- sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda._

 _-Que?- si no hubiera estado cerca de ella, no hubiera escuchado su respuesta._

 _-No quiero hacerlo, por favor detenme.- hable dándole la cara.- Yo no amo a Tania, yo amo a otra persona._

Mientras el embarazo empeora, poniendo en peligro la vida de la madre.

 _-Sucede algo malo con tu embarazo.- gritó, importándole un comino que estemos en la acera y todos acaben viéndonos- Tienes que abortar.- me dijo.- Te estas muriendo, Bella._

Desesperación.

 _-Que es lo que tiene, Bella.?- grité al teléfono._

 _-Prepárate para esto.-me respondió._

 _-Estoy preparado.- sujete el teléfono contra mi oído fuertemente.-Dímelo.-rogué._

 _-Esta embarazada.- fue lo último que pensé que escucharía de sus labios.- Pero es de alto riesgo, su vida corre peligro.- y así toda la felicidad que pude tener solo hace 1minute, desapareció para que el miedo y el terror lo reemplazara._

Culpa

 _-El embarazado empeorara y moriré.- hablé evitando su mirada- No tiene cura.- levante la mirada y vi lo que no quería de el.- No quiero que me tengan lastima._

 _-Quieres que te lleve a rastras o me seguirás?- me pregunto con una voz demasiada fría._

Rencor

 _-Deja de pretender ser un buen hombre y sal de esto.- sentencie levantándome de la mesa._

 _-Busquemos otro diagnóstico.- me retuvo del brazo._

 _-No quiero- lágrimas ya caían por mi rostro._

Resignación.

 _-Solo déjame fingir que estoy bien.- suplique dándole la cara._

 _-Te amo.- fue lo último que escuche de él._

.


	2. EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL

EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL

 _-Habías estado aquí antes?- me pregunto Edward.- Conocías este lugar?- nos miramos._

 _Nos encontrábamos cerca del lago, dentro de su carro, uno de los lugares en donde podíamos ser solo Bella y Edward._

 _-Había pasado por aquí cuando iba del taller al trabajo.- conteste sonriéndole._

 _-Soy realmente un bastardo, Bella.- sorpresa fue lo que causo sus palabras, ya no me veía a mí con esa sonrisa que me enamoro, ahora miraba hacia la nada sin ninguna emoción en su bello rostro.- desde ese día pienso en tenerte medio día todos los días de mi vida.- seguía sin mirarme.- Desde ese día.- dice refiriéndose a la primera vez en que nos vimos en la empresa.-Siento que mi deseo de abrazarte llena la mitad de mis días. En algunos momentos siento que soy todo deseo.- por fin voltea a verme.- Sabes, a veces me pregunto: Como puedo ser menos bastardo y aun así quiero retenerte a mi lado.- jamás pensé que este día llegaría, se estaba declarando._

 _Sus palabras me dejan en shock. Llevo enamorada de Edward desde el primer momento en que me informaron en que debería trabajar con él. Había soñado con este día, el día en que me diga que siente lo mismo por mí._

 _-Yo siempre me he estado preguntando que debería hacer.- murmuro.- preguntándome si no podría simplemente hacer un movimiento primero.- siento las lágrimas derramarse por mi rostro.- Pero tenía miedo, o mejor lo llamo vergüenza.- sonreí hacia él._

 _Y fue así que terminamos en un hotel, y pasó lo que había esperado por meses. Paso lo que sucede cuando 2 personas se aman o simplemente sienten esa atracción, que es tan fuerte que no puedes combatir contra ella. Fue así como me volví la amante de Edward._

 _ **ACTUALIDAD**_

Me encontraba rumbo hacia verlo a él, manteníamos esta relación, si es que se le puede llamar así, clandestina, nadie sabía nada de esto, luego de un año y cuatro meses, seguíamos en la misma; siempre tenía que dejar lo que sea que esté haciendo para verlo. Antes estar con él solo 15 minutos era suficiente para mí, pero con el tiempo transcurriendo veo que jamás me imagine que así sería mi relación. Pero qué más puedo pedir, soy la otra, la amante, y a este debo conformarme, conformarme con solo 15 minutos de su tiempo.

-Rayos, malditas nauseas.- digo manteniendo los ojos en la carretera.- No debí comer esos nachos ayer.- me lamente.

La conversación que tuve con mi hermano Emmet viene a mi mente:

* * *

 _-Por qué sigues tomando esas pastillas tan seguido.- me cuestiono mi hermano Emmet._

 _-Porque me duele mi barriga. Que puedo hacer?.- le conteste concentrada en terminar estos informes del trabajo que eran para mañana._

 _-No deberías mejor ir al médico.- seguía hablándome.- No debes auto medicarte. Te hará mal._

 _-Estoy bien.- bebí mi bebida.- Solo son malestares estomacales. O quizás tenga un tumor en el estómago.- quise bromear pero creo que no lo tomo como broma._

 _-Porque rayos estas diciendo eso.- grito.- Porque dices eso tan terrible._

 _-Porque esta que sucede muy a menudo. Espera, quizás si tenga un tumor en la barriga.- levante la mirada hacia él._

 _-No digas esas cosas terribles y ve al médico.- dijo terminando esta mini discusión._

* * *

Rayos, creo que debo hacerle caso e ir a ver al maldito médico, antes eran solo dolores estomacales, pero ahora había momentos en que me sentía mareada o con ganas de vomitar.

-Rayos, se me está haciendo tarde.- lamente.- Edward debe estar amargo.

Les dije que Edward odia la in-puntualidad, no, bueno ya lo saben. Y sumémosle que deje olvidado mi celular en mi oficina. Debe de estar echando chispas. Pasando 20 minutos, llego al hotel en donde siempre nos vemos, está un poco alejado de la ciudad. Espero al ascensor y pulso el botón del piso y camino hacia la habitación en donde me espera. Toco la puerta y lo escucho caminando hacia mí.

-Hola.- susurro sonriéndole. No contesta mi saludo, así que debe estar más que amargo.- Lo lamento. Mátame, no me quejare y solo moriré.- entre diciendo.

Se veía tan guapo en su traje, no llevaba el saco puesto, lo tenía en su mano derecha. Viéndolo bien, parece como si se estuviera yendo.

-Que ha pasado?.- camino hacia la sala.

-Había mucho tráfico, así que tome la ruta más larga, pensando que llegaría antes.- explique.

-La ruta más larga.- repitió.- Por que no contestabas el teléfono?.-

-Te puedes creer que lo olvide en la oficina?.- hable quitándome el saco que me regalo en mi cumpleaños. Vestía una falda negra que se adherida a mi cuerpo llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo, tapaba lo suficiente y una blusa muy escotada.

-Creí que habías tenido un accidente.

Últimamente no las pasábamos peleando por cualquier tontería. Y esta era una de esas.

-Estaba a punto de salir y buscar un auto accidentado en la carretera.

-Dijiste que estabas ocupado y que no tenías tiempo, entonces luego me llamas y me dices que salga en 10 minutos. Como podría tener tiempo de pensar?

-Tengo que volver a la oficina a las 4.30pm y son las 4pm.- camine hacia el.

-Y porque perdemos el poco tiempo que tenemos en pelear, peleamos muy seguido, no lo hagamos hoy, si?- voltee su rostro hacia el mio y por fin pude besarlo, luego de una semana sin poder hacerlo.

-Solo nos queda 30min.- hablo sobre mis labios.- Hemos perdido una hora y media.- me grito alejándose de mí.

-Dije que lo siento.- repetí.- Porque sigues echándome la culpa de todo a mi.- grite- Mira la parte positiva, aún nos queda media hora. En el pasado hemos tenido citas de 15 minutos cuando ocurría un problema en tu oficina.

-Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza. Use una excusa ridícula en la oficina para verte y se te da por llegar tarde.- seguía gritando.

Cerré fuertemente mis parpados, últimamente era así, siempre me echaba la culpa de todo.

-Tanto era mi desesperación que no llegabas que pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Estas enfadado porque no tuve un accidente y aparezco en perfecto estado.- sonreí.- Por eso estas enfadado?

-Si.- la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.- Tomaste el camino más largo y olvidas tu celular, pero no hay grifos en donde pudiste llamarte, eh.- por fin hizo que me molestara.

-No tenía idea que me estaba demorando tanto. Estaba nerviosa y no se me ocurrió llamarte y ni siquiera me di cuenta que no llevaba conmigo el celular.- conteste amaga.

-Y que yo te estaba esperando, no lo sabias?.- pregunto cínicamente.

-No, no lo sabía.- voltee lista para irme de ahí, pero sujeto mi brazo.- Ya te dije que lo sentía. Lo siento mucho.- seguía hablando.- Porque estas tan enfadado conmigo? Acaso vale la pena, acaso lo hice apropósito.

-Nunca llego tarde.- me saco en cara.

-Porque siempre te riges en tu horario, no te importa mi horario, cada vez que llamabas y decías 10 o 20 minutos, siempre tenía que venir a este maldito lugar aun si me encontraba en el baño, aun cuando podía ver tráfico o haber un problema con el auto.- me solté de su agarre.

-Puedes llegar tarde, pero debería poder llamarte y que me contestes las llamadas.

-La presentación del trabajo me está volviendo loca.- sentía ganas de llorar, que rayos me sucede.- Dijiste que no teníamos mucho tiempo, así que no lo perdamos.- me volví a acercar a él.- Que hay de malo? Sé que debes estar molesto.- me acurruco hacia el.- Pero no deberías molestarte tanto.- sus brazos seguían inmóviles alrededor mío.- lo solté y camine hacia el comedor en donde había una botella de champagne.

-Deberíamos brindar, no?.- coquetee con el.- Cuando me gritaste, me dolió mucho.- hable sirviendo las dos copas.- Brindemos.- acerque su copa hacia él.

Agarro la copa que le brindaba para dejarla nuevamente en la mesa.

-Acaso vas a conducir. No te hará mal tomar una copa.- me interrumpió poniendo su dedo en mi blusa, cerca de mi busto.

-Tu sostén se nota atreves de tu blusa.- hablo besando mi cuello.

-Mientras tú apareces aburrido, yo trato de ser seductora.- dije.

-Los otros hombres lo notan.- dijo celoso mordiendo mi oreja.

-Otros hombres.- lo cuestione.- Hoy estuve rodeado de varios en la oficina y nadie se vio interesado.

Me interrumpió besándome ahora el, sentir sus labios en los míos, era algo fenomenal; empezó siendo un beso lento para convertirse en uno lleno de pasión, la copa que aún mantenía en mi mano resbalo y cayo haciéndose añicos en el piso. Seguimos besándonos y caminamos hacia la habitación. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la cama, aun vestidos, pero podía sentir su erección a través de su pantalón haciendo fricción en mí, baje lentamente mi mano y lo posee ahí, sobándolo, hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Contesta.- gemí.

-Está bien.- el seguía besándome el cuello, sobándome con una de sus manos mi pecho que se encontraba ya erguido hacia él.- No pasa nada.

-Dije que contestaras.- quitándole de encima de mí.- Contestas y luego lo apagas. Voy al baño.- dije luego de ver que la persona que llamaba era Tania.

Aunque este en el baño, podía escuchar su conversación con ella. Cuando acabo de hablar con ella, vino hacia mí, y continuamos en donde lo dejamos antes de ser interrumpidos por su prometida.

-En que piensas?.- le pregunte abrazada a él.

-En ti.- contesto besando mi cabello.

Sentía algo dentro de mí en que me decía que hoy iba ser el último día en que nos veríamos. Sentía que se estaba despidiendo de mí.

-Bella, ya tengo la fecha.- susurro.

-Te mentiría si te dijera felicitaciones.- el mundo que pensé que algún día tendríamos se desplomo.- Así que hoy es nuestro rompimiento.- me levante de la cama y comencé a vestirme evitando verlo.- De haberlo sabido, no hubiera desperdiciado ese tiempo.- dije hablando sobre el tiempo que perdí en llegar hasta acá.- Ahora veo porque te molestaste tanto. Sabía que algo andaba mal, practique este momento miles de veces.- termine de vestirme y voltee a mirarlo.

Seguía en la misma posición, apoyando en la cama, solo cubierto por la sabana, mirándome.

-Creo que la practica ayuda.- sonreí.- Es mucho mejor de lo que pensé que sería.- sentía mis ojos humedecerse. _No te atrevas a llorar Bella- pensé_

-Parece ser que no te duele en nada esto.

-Te dije que había practicado.

-No sonrías, no quiero ver tu cara sonriente.- dijo levantándose poniéndose su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el cuarto.

-Quieres que llore?-pregunte a él y a mí misma.- No, no hare eso, quieres que llore a cantaros y luego quizás me desmaye.- sentía la ira fluir por mis poros.- Es eso lo que quieres?

-Solo por hoy día puedes por favor dejar de mostrarte tan genial conmigo?.- se movió tan rápido que ahora lo tenía en frente mío.- Nunca te has derrumbado frente a mí.

-Cuanto más debería derrumbarme? Eras un hombre comprometido cuando te conocí, nunca me lo ocultaste, y aun así no me importo. No me importo ser la ladrona de hombres comprometidos, siempre estabas en mis pensamientos

-Son solo habladurías. Siempre te has mantenido a los menos dos pasos por detrás. No puede el amor tener una obsesión?.- hablo alejándose de mí.- No puede el amor tener deseo de poseer? No sientes nada de esto?. Contéstame.

-No, no lo siento.

-Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Has estado jugando conmigo?- que irónico.

-Por qué te comportas así? Que quieres lograr con esto?

-Tu reacción es demasiado magnifica. Estas actuando mejor de lo que pensé que harías. Deberás estas bien? De verdad no era nada para ti?.- pregunto dejando la habitación.

-Es mi orgullo.- dije siguiéndolo a la sala.- No me odies por eso.

-Cierto, tú y tu maldito orgullo. Quien rayos eres para darte esos aires?.- le pregunta que tanto temía llego.

-No soy nada.- le grite.- Lo único que tengo es mi orgullo.

-Bella, no quise decir eso.

-Pero lo dijiste, que solo porque tú tienes dinero puedes tener tu orgullo intacto. Solo porque yo no vengo de una familia con renombre mundial no puedo tener un orgullo intacto, eh.

-Nada de esto estuviera pasando si hubieras aceptado ser mi esposa.- shock.- Contestaste que preferirías morir antes de aceptar serlo.

-Porque dijiste que te habías acostado con ella muchas veces.- le saque en cara.- que te sentías responsable, que no querías defraudar a tus padres; sino ambas familias te quitarían su apoyo económico.- levanto su mano, lista para golpearme, pero nunca llego el impacto.

-Incluso a pesar de eso te dije que quería compartir mi vida contigo, que quería que te casaras conmigo, quería que seas mi esposa, mi mujer.

-Pero no lo hiciste, no podías.

-Dijiste que preferirías morir que vivir en un drama familiar. Te negaste!

-Crees que por echarme la culpa a mí, hará que te sientas mejor.- ya no aguante más y deje que las lágrimas fluyeran.- Si es así, entonces hazlo. Me voy, creo que soy la que sobra aquí.

Me acerque a él, puse por última vez mis manos en su rostro y lo bese en la mejilla.

Un último beso.

Una despedida.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Dejando al amor de mi vida próximo a casarse con alguien que no era yo.

-Adiós mi amor (GOODBYE MY LOVE)- susurre alejándome de ahí.

* * *

SUIZA 19: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.. Espero sea de su agrado, como lo es para mi.

FREE LOVE LIVE: Gracias linda. Aqui ya esta el cap 1.. Espero y te guste.. :D

Besos desde Perú-Lima


	3. NO ME HA QUEDADO NADA

**Hola a todos. Gracias a las que me han dejado sus comentarios; los recibo gustosamente. Espero que con el paso del tiempo pueda ir mejorando mis errores. Quería aclarar que Bella no trabaja junto con Edward, creo que no pude poner en orden algunas de mis ideas y por eso estuvieron confundidas, al igual que yo. Bella es amiga de Jacob, fue así como conoció a Edward.**

 _ **NO ME HA QUEDADO NADA**_

 **BELLA POV**

Me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento pero antes de llegar a mi vehículo, recordé una de las tantas conversaciones que tuve con Edward.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Cuanto tiempo nos tomara para que esto sea solo un recuerdo?- me pregunto cuando habíamos terminado de hacer el amor. Nos encontrábamos acostados mirándonos hacia los ojos.- Tres años, cinco años, cuánto?.- seguía cuestionando._

 _-No lo sé, yo nunca he estado en esta situación.- respondí jugando con una de sus manos.- Ni siquiera lo imagine o pensé. Solo veía esto en las novelas o películas, pero jamás pensé que yo sería algún día la protagonista de una de ellas._

 _-Te casaras con alguien?- pregunto de la nada._

 _-Yo?- le pregunte sentándome sorprendida.- Claro que lo hare. Tú quieres casarte y que yo me quede sola?._

 _-Eso no sería bueno.- lo mire pero él no lo hacía ya._

 _-Un día tú y Tanya estarán agarrando a sus niños de la mano, mientras que yo estaré con otro hombre, embarazada.- empecé a divagar.- y podríamos encontrarnos en un centro comercial._

 _Si, llámenme todos los calificativos que quieran; pero es mi manera de mantener mi corazón intacto. Ya ha pasado un año y el tiempo se está acabando para mí. Cuando decidí mantener esta relación clandestina, sabía que solo duraría hasta que Edward tenga ya la fecha oficial de su matrimonio._

 _-Si nos volvemos a encontrar más adelante, tendremos que fingir que no nos conocemos.- susurro_

 _-Tendremos que hacer eso.- acepte yo._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Realmente puedes conducir?- pregunto Edward sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Claro.- voltee a verlo con una sonrisa.- Deberás estoy calmada, hasta me sorprendo a mí misma.

-Iré tras de ti.- sentencio.

-No, no es necesario.- dije pasando por su lado y me detuve abruptamente.- Olvide ir a los servicios, así que vete primero.

-Cuando llegues a casa, mándame un mensaje diciendo que llegaste bien. Puedes hacer eso, por favor?

-Lo haré.- dije empezando a caminar a paso apresurado pero los zapatos no me ayudaban mucho, teniendo en cuenta que no soy muy amiga de ellos. En eso, sentí que todo me daba vueltas y estuve punto de caer sino hubiera sido por Edward que evito mi caída.

-Bella, estas bien?- pregunto todo nervioso.

-Sí, estoy bien.- lo aleje de mi.- No es nada, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a usar zapatos altos.- todavía sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

-Qué sentido tiene que los uses, si ni siquiera saber caminar con ellos.- grito. Parece ser que empezaríamos a pelear nuevamente.- Por que los usas? Te he dicho miles de veces que uses zapatos más bajos.- reclamo.

-Deja de gritarme.

-Uno de estos días tendrás que llevar muletas.- siempre el exagerando todo.

-Los compre para lucir atractiva para ti.- sentía mis mejillas húmedas, parece ser que este día seré toda lágrimas.

-Qué sentido tiene mostrárselo a alguien quien los odia.

-De haber sabido que hoy sería el último día para los dos, no me los hubiera puesto. Contento.

-Conduce con cuidado.- fue lo último que dijo para alejarse de mí. Lo vi llendo hacia su vehículo y subirse a él. Me quede hay observandolo hasta que ya no lo pude divisar más.

Al ver que me encontraba sola, regrese a mi auto y empecé a llorar por todo. Las lágrimas parecían no acabar, jamás había llorado tanto por alguien; creo que al final sucedió lo que pensé que no pasaría; termine enamorada; involucre a mis sentimientos; lo que empezó siendo solo una atracción para mí, termino destrozando mi corazón.

 **EDWARD POV**

Rabia. Eso es lo que siento en estos momentos. Sé que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el hecho que hice sufrir a la mujer más increíble en el mundo. Pero yo no tengo la culpa, yo quise casarme con ella, dejar todo atrás, pero ella solo me dio su negativa. Estoy conduciendo hacia la ciudad nuevamente cuando recibo la llamada de mi prometida.

-Hola.- respondí seco.

-Ya terminaste?.- pregunto ella.- Puedes venir a verme?

-No, no puedo.- sentía que esa era mi respuesta hacia ella en todo.

-Entonces, cuando nos veremos? Mañana?.- pregunto esperanzada

Me siento como un bastardo por dejar últimamente plantada a Tanya. Nosotros fuimos emparejados desde que éramos unos niños, nuestros padres fueron amigos desde la universidad; así que era algo normal que hayan decidido con quien casarnos; aunque estemos en el siglo XXI, hay familias que siguen con esa tradición y la mía es una de esas.

-No lo creo..- me volví a negar.

-No podrías detenerte 5 minutos en mi casa. Ni siquiera tienes que entrar porque me puedes llamar 10 minutos antes; así yo te estaría esperando ya afuera. Que te parece?.- pregunto ilusionada.

-Lo que sucede es que estaré en una junta y no sé a qué hora terminare.- excusas, a eso se resumía mi vida.

-Pero puedes pasar la noche aquí.- susurro.- Sabes que mi cama es demasiado grande para mi sola.- intento ser sexy.

-Tanya, estoy conduciendo, colgare.

-Okey, pero mañana si tienes que venir, lo prometiste cariño. Te amo.

-Adios, Tanya..- corte la llamada.

No paso ni 5 minutos para que mi celular suene nuevamente.

-Hola mama.

-Edward, sé que estas muy ocupado, pero no puedes tomarte una semana para tu luna de miel.- volvemos a lo mismo.

La boda ya tenía fecha, seria dentro de 2 meses, todo ya estaba listo, menos la luna de miel. Yo no quería viajar a ningún lado, quería quedarme en la ciudad, pero Tanya quería tener una luna de miel soñada.

-La mama de Tanya piensa que estas usando a su hija.- lo que dijo me dejo perplejo.

-En verdad dijo eso?.- pregunte.

-Tanya, como tu prometida, acepta todo por ti.- respondió.- Su mama piensa que la agarras de estúpida.

-Intentare resolver eso, colgare, estoy conduciendo.

-Resuélvelo cuanto antes.- sonó como a un ultimátum.

Lo único que quería resolver en estos instantes, era mi relación con Bella, jamás debí haber dejado que Jacob me la presentara. Me dolió mucho hacerla llorar, en parte tiene razón, quería echarle la culpa a ella, para así sentirme mejor conmigo mismo; pero ella también tiene la culpa, ella debió aceptar casarse conmigo y ahora no estaríamos pasando por esto. Llegue a mi oficina y empecé a trabajar, era la única manera de dejar de pensar en Bella. Despues que termine mi hora laboral, marque el número de la persona a la cual no veía hace meses.

-Hola,- me respondió al segundo timbrazo.

-Necesitamos vernos, estas ocupado?.- lo interrumpi. Lo que necesitaba decirle era algo de carácter de urgencia.

-No, que sucede?.- sonaba angustiado.

-Nos vemos en el bar de siempre. Nos vemos en 10 minutos allá.- no lo deje que ni se despidiera y solo colgué.

Conduje hacia el bar que se encontraba cerca de mi oficina, aparque y espere por él. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara.

-Vine solo por un momento.- dijo Jacob sacándose su saco.

-Hace demasiado calor, no?.- intentaba darme valor suficiente como para confesarle lo que había tenido con Bella.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos.- dijo tomando asiento al costado mio. Nos encontrábamos sentados en la barra del bar.- Como esta Tanya?

-Ella está bien, ya tenemos fecha de la boda.- conteste mientras el barman llenaba su vaso de wisky.

-Felicidades, amigo.- me abrazo y recibí su abrazo gustoso.

-Salud.- chocamos nuestros vasos.

-Y para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia, entonces.- pregunto.

-Tengo algo que decirte, pero tengo que beber un poco.- espere hasta que mi vaso estuvo vacío para hablar finalmente.

-Me preocupas. Creo que debería beber también para escucharlo.- bebió de un solo trago lsu bebida.- Amigo.- me llamo, voltee hacia el.- Has tenido una aventura?.- abrí mis ojos, no había ninguna posibilidad que el supiera o si.- Dime que sucede.- sonrió.

-Bella.- solo decir su nombre hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa.

-Bella?.- Pregunto extrañado.- Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Estuve saliendo con ella.- solté mirándolo a la cara.

-Pero.- silencio.- qué hay de tu prometida? Acabas de decirme que te casas en 2 meses.- susurro Jacob.- Te casaras con Bella?

-No.- evite su mirada.- La fecha de la boda está fijada. Termine la relación con ella hoy. No hay excusas, ambos lo quisimos y así sucedió.- intente excusarme.- Quería realmente romper mi matrimonio pero no tenía elección.- Jacob seguía sin decir nada, solo me observaba.

-Quieres decir en pocas palabras que jugaste con Bella.- respondió.- Porque me lo dices? Que quieres que haga?

-Jacob.

-Eres un hijo de puta.- se levantó.- Te lo advertí, te dije que no tuvieras una idea equivocada sobre ella. Dijiste que ella solo era una amiga. Sabes cuán importante es ella para mi.- levanto la voz.- Sabes cómo creció ella?.- me echo en cara.- Como pudiste hacerlo, eres un irresponsable.- me dejo solo en mi lugar. Me levante y fui detrás de él.

-Bella, no quería que lo supieras.- susurre.

-Qué clase de basura es esa.- seguía mirando su espalda.

-Bella, no quería sentirse desgraciada como en las novelas de la televisión.

-Edward.- grito volteándose hacia mi.

-Ella dijo.- continúe hablando.- que no quería que la odiaras, ella no quiere ser herida. Ella no tiene el valor de destruir a mi familia.- ahora los dos estábamos gritando en la calle.

-Bien.- dijo.- Ella pudo decir todo eso, pero y tu.- comento.- Estas diciendo que toda la culpa es de ella.- me agarro de las solapa de mi camisa.- Tu no lo querías así? Que? Te sientes bien echándole la culpa a ella, contesta, idiota.

-Yo sé que también es mi culpa.-golpee sus manos.

-Y que con eso?

-Aun así iba a romper el compromiso, pero una chica y dos familias dependen de mi decisión. Ambos padres son compañeros de la universidad, mi padre es el principal doctor del hospital del padre de Tanya. Mi compromiso con Tanya tiene más de 10 años y tú lo sabes, Jacob. Y no ayuda mucho que haya dormido con Tanya tampoco.

-Te acostabas con las dos.- dijo sarcásticamente.- Eres un bastardo. Yo no hubiera tenido una aventura con otra chica.- sonrió sarcásticamente.- Sino ibas a cuidar esa relación para qué diablos la comenzaste.

-A caso piensas que yo estaba jugando?

-Y que es entonces?.

-Yo quiero cancelar mi boda, pero no puedo. Tenía que decírtelo para que puedas cuidar a Bella por mí.- trate de calmarme.- Cuento contigo, por favor cuida de Bella. Ayúdame por favor. Necesito que lo hagas.- suplique

-No mereces ni siquiera un golpe mío.

-Jacob.

-Terminemos esta conversación.- me interrumpió Jacob.- Si te estas volviendo loco, solo hazlo.- dijo por última vez y se alejó.

Luego de la discusión con Jacob, me dirigí a la casa de mis padres, aún vivo con ellos, a petición de mi madre. La encontré en la sala.

-Tanya me dijo que llegarías tarde.- me dijo cuándo me vio.- Estas ebrio?

-Un poco.- conteste yendo hacia las escaleras

-Hijo, quieres decirme algo?.- pregunto siguiéndome.

-Qué pasaría si quisiera romper el compromiso?.- sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

-Que?.- si no hubiera estado cerca de ella, no hubiera escuchado su respuesta.- Que acabas de decir? Acabo de escuchar mal?

-No quiero hacerlo, por favor detenme.- hable dándole la cara.- Yo no amo a Tanya, yo amo a otra persona.

Las lágrimas que estuve reteniendo en todo el día por fin salieron de mí, mi catarsis recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

 _ **ADELANTO**_

 _-Hasta te acuestas con ella. Así que por que el cambio tan repentino? La boda está muy cerca.- seguía ella hablando.- Como dices algo así ahora?_

 _-Por eso quiero romper con todo esto!- hablo perdiendo los papeles._

 _-Entonces deberías solo cerrar la boca y seguir con lo planeado.- sentencio ella._

* * *

 **SUIZA19:** **Muchas gracias por comentar y decirme que te gusta, es algo realmente muy motivador para mí. Espero que los demás también te gusten.**

 **VANE:** **Gracias, tomare todo tus consejos para ir mejorando. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

 **.LIVE.** **Gracias linda, muchas gracias por tus consejos y no te preocupes que no me los tomo a mal. Sino al revés, espero mejorar con el paso de los días.**

 **CAROL** **: Muchas Gracias, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D**


End file.
